


Tumblr prompts

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Mini fics, le 13e prompt est en français, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: I was taking Macdeau mini fic requests on Tumblr, so I thought I'd post them here for the eventual shippers who do not go there ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of these were originally posted on my Tumblr: https://frencheveryday.tumblr.com/
> 
> The first prompt was:  
> "Imagine Macdeau sitting next to each other at a lunch table. Justin slides his hand over to Manu’s thigh, moving closer to the ‘hot spot’ with each rub. Manu gets really shifty while Justin’s doing it and people ask if Manu’s okay multiple times, while Justin’s just grinning. You decide what happens next."

“Emmanuel, are you sure you are okay?” Angela asks for the third time, looking really worried. 

“Oh, yes, I just feel a bit warm… I think I should go get some air.” Emmanuel answers, as annoyed as he’s excited. He’s torn between giving Justin the cold shoulder for the rest of the night for his inappropriate attitude and jumping him right then and there. He settles for knocking Justin’s glass down as he gets up, to make sure Justin follows him. He probably would have anyway, pretexting to go check up on him, but Justin’s now stained pants are Emmanuel’s revenge for the stupid game he played. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Justin, I can be so clumsy sometimes…” Emmanuel apologies, falsely alarmed. “I’ll help you clean up.”

Emmanuel then goes straight for the bathroom with Justin right behind him and, as soon as he closes the door behind them, Emmanuel pins him to it despite the size difference between them being to his disadvantage. 

“What you did back there was very naughty…” He whispers, while playing with a button of Justin’s shirt. 

“It was… It probably deserves punishment.” Justin replies, trying not to smile. 

“Mmh, I’m not sure… I think you’d like that too much.” Emmanuel answers, feeling like dragging it out. 

He ends up kissing Justin anyway, after telling him he’s lucky to be so irresistible. Emmanuel is slowly unbuttoning his lover’s shirt, working him up, and when Justin tries to undress him too, he prevents him from doing so by pushing his hands away. He then proceeds, leaving open-mouthed kisses down Justin’s newly exposed chest. He gets down on his knees and gets rid of the trousers he stained a few minutes ago. Justin, now as aroused as Emmanuel was back at the table because of his devilish ministrations, waits for him to finish what he started. However, Emmanuel has another idea altogether. He gets back up with Justin’s trousers and, after shoving them in his hands, he says: 

“Here, now you can get them cleaned. I’ll see you back at the table”, before leaving a flustered and half-naked Justin alone in the bathroom, more frustrated than ever. And THAT was real revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> "Unaware of the fanfiction being written about them, one day Justin says to Manu: “If real life was a fandom, people would ship us.” Justin is never one to quit while he’s ahead, so he continues to say: “There would be porn of us.”"

Emmanuel, who was drinking coffee when Justin suddenly started talking about porn being made about them, nearly chokes and ends up having a coughing fit. Justin, worried for his lover, thumps on his back to help him recover. 

 

“This is ludicrous, it would never happen.” Emmanuel finally says, red as a tomato. Is it because of the lack of air or what Justin said? The latter couldn’t tell. 

 

“Why do you say that, don’t you think we have the potential? We make a dashing couple.” Justin pouts. 

 

Emmanuel rolls his eyes. He can’t believe Justin looks disappointed because he said people wouldn’t write or draw porn starring them. 

 

“No, that’s not what I meant… just, people have better things to do than imagining politicians in this kind of scenarios… don’t you think?” Emmanuel asks, trying to look inconspicuous but feeling he’s getting redder by the minute. 

 

“I don’t know… maybe you’re right.” 

 

Relief washes over Emmanuel. He was close from being discovered this time, he’s sure. Justin can never find out there are indeed a politic fandom, where people ship politicians… and them, by extension, he can never find out Emmanuel has read some of the fanfictions written about them, and most importantly, he can never find out Emmanuel has written some himself. No one can ever find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> "Manu and Justin go to a McDrive together for the first time. Manu orders ice cream with his meal. Justin then proceeds to dip his fries in the ice cream before eating them. Manu looks on in horror."

“What is it?” Justin asks when he notices the horrified look Emmanuel is throwing his way. 

“This is gross.” Emmanuel answers, gesturing to the ice-cream and fries he is eating. 

“You mean you’ve never done that?!” Justin is a bit shocked, and also a bit sad for Emmanuel. Living nearly forty years without tasting ice-cream fries at least once is a tragedy. 

“Ew, no. I’d rather die.” Emmanuel is being overdramatic, but Justin isn’t surprised, and he’s not letting this go either. 

“Come on, have a taste! How can you say you hate it if you don’t?” Justin remarks, holding out a fry he just dipped in ice-cream. 

“No way. I wouldn’t even kiss you after you’ve eaten this.”

Justin fakes being devastated and puts a hand on his heart. “You wound me… I thought our love was stronger than ice-cream fries”. He can be a drama queen too. 

Emmanuel rolls his eyes and keeps on eating his plain old fries. What a sad life. 

“Oh come on, try it. Please. For me.” Justin tries again, using his puppy dog eyes on Emmanuel. 

“That’s not fair, you can’t request something so awful with that face.” Emmanuel protests, looking away in order not to get persuaded by his stupid boyfriend and his stupid cute face. 

However, Justin tries to take advantage of the fact Emmanuel is looking elsewhere to get a fry near his mouth. Emmanuel notices him soon enough and whacks his hand to get him to back off. Then, a mini battle unfolds, ending with Emmanuel getting ice-cream on his nose. 

He glares at Justin, who can’t help but burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. He then wipes the ice-cream off Emmanuel’s nose with his thumb and licks it off, sending a playful grin his way before bending down to kiss him. 

Emmanuel kisses him back despite his earlier threats and Justin stops kissing him just to joke about it. 

“Shut up.” Emmanuel mumbles before going back to kissing him, effectively shutting him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> "Justin feeling jealous about Emmanuel flirting at Theresa May during her visit to Paris"

Once Emmanuel arrives home after Theresa May’s departure, he checks his phone and sees no message from Justin. Usually, he always sends at least one message a day to him, even if he has nothing important to tell him, just to ask if he’s alright or to wish him a nice day. But today, there is nothing. 

Emmanuel, a bit worried, decides to call Justin in order to check up on him. It goes to voicemail almost immediately and Emmanuel tries not to panic. He has to be rational here. Justin not answering his phone doesn’t automatically mean something awful happened to him, even though it is unlike him to leave one of Emmanuel’s call unanswered at this time of day. 

He waits a few hours and calls again. It goes straight to voicemail again. He hangs up and sends a text (and an email, just to be sure) asking if Justin is alright. He then goes to bed and struggles to fall asleep, preoccupied by Justin’s unusual silence. 

In the morning, he checks his phone: his text and email went unanswered. He calls Justin a third time and a fourth time, and he’s ignored again. There is definitely something wrong, so Emmanuel calls again and leaves a message on his voice mail. He hopes he doesn’t sound too frantic, but there is pretty little chance: 

“Hey Justin, it’s me again… you haven’t answered any of my calls since yesterday and I’m getting really worried. I’m probably overreacting, but please, call me back as soon as you can. I love you.” 

Emmanuel then goes on the Internet. If anything bad has happened to Justin yesterday, the media has to know about it by now. 

He sees nothing important being mentioned, and he notices a tweet was posted from Justin’s official account five minutes ago. This has to mean he’s ignoring Emmanuel on purpose… why though? Emmanuel has no idea. He’s done nothing to deserve this… right? 

He racks his brain for something he could have said or done, but he can’t come up with anything. So he calls Justin again and leaves another message, not caring anymore if he’s being a bother. 

“Hey… I don’t know what I’ve done for you to start ignoring me like this and I can’t apologise for something I don’t even know about, so please call me back Justin… Even if you just call to yell at me or whatever, please call.” 

He sounds desperate (he is desperate, so it’s only logical), but he doesn’t mind: all he wants right now if for Justin to talk to him… about anything. 

His phone starts ringing a few minutes later and Emmanuel nearly knocks it off the table in his haste to pick it up. 

“Hey…” He says, trying to sound calm and detached even though he just sent two messages which clearly show his anguish. He just doesn’t want to come on too strong on Justin right now, in case he changes his mind about talking to Emmanuel and hangs up on him. 

“Hi… Look, Emmanuel… I’m sorry for not answering your calls and texts…” 

Emmanuel is surprised. He was certainly not expecting to get an apology from Justin. 

“I… can I know why you didn’t?” He replies in a soft voice. He’s threading on thin ice, after all. 

Justin mumbles something unintelligible. 

“What?” Emmanuel asks, confused. He can hear Justin sigh and then start speaking again, this time in a more comprehensible way. 

“I was jealous.” 

“What?” Emmanuel says again, even more confused. He’s not being the epitome of eloquence right this instant, but that’s the least of his troubles. 

“I was jealous of Theresa May.” 

Emmanuel doesn’t answer for a few seconds, shocked out of his wits. This is the most ludicrous thing he ever heard come out of Justin’s mouth. 

“Why in the world would you be jealous of her?” 

“Well, I saw the way she was looking at you, and she got to spend time with you while I am thousands of kilometres away…” 

“And how is this my fault?” Emmanuel asks, a bit mad at Justin for giving him the cold shoulder for something he isn’t even responsible of. 

“It’s not, I know… I’m sorry, this was really stupid of me… I just didn’t feel like talking to you because I was afraid I would get mad at some point and say things I’d regret because I was in a bad mood.” 

And just like that, Emmanuel’s anger melts. Justin has far too much power on him, it seems. 

“It’s okay… I forgive you. But that’s only because I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Justin answers, and Emmanuel can imagine the sad smile he had on his face while saying this. 

“We’ll see each other soon.” 

“It’s never soon enough.” 

“I know…” They stay on the phone a few more seconds, not saying anything, before hanging up. 

Emmanuel feels bittersweet. Justin is not mad at him, after all, but this phone call reminded him how hard it is to be so far away from him and now he can’t wait for the next international meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> "theresa may and justin trudeau try to compete for emmanuel macron's affection"

Justin is watching the pictures of Emmanuel and Theresa May taken in the last few days and he’s fuming internally while pretending to be absolutely fine. There are other people in the room, people to whom he would have troubled explaining his bad mood if they came to notice it. 

So she wants to play it like that? All starry-eyed and lovey-dovey? That witch… 

Justin feels childish for being so jealous of her even though there is no proof that Emmanuel reciprocates anything, but he can’t help it. He was not expecting to have any competition when it came to winning Emmanuel’s favour, but apparently there is a change of plans. 

Fine, Justin will have to cope with that and make sure May stays in her lane.

He starts by calling Emmanuel regularly, using his most seductive voice with him. They often talk in French, which is something May can’t do with Emmanuel and Justin is weirdly comforted by the idea. He seriously wonders what is wrong with him. 

At first, he thought his need to gain Emmanuel’s approval was only political… Now, however, he is starting to question his own assumption. The jealousy he felt while looking at Emmanuel and May together is far from being reasoned enough to have its origins in something as cold and calculated as politics. The energy he puts into all of this is also suspicious to his own eyes. He’s acting like he wants to be in Emmanuel’s bed, not simply in his good books. 

He doesn’t know what he’s putting himself into, but he keeps on trying to seduce Emmanuel every chance he gets. 

It becomes far easier once they finally see each other face to face again. The only problem is that, of course, May is there too. Justin tries not to let it get to him and focuses on Emmanuel. He smiles at him a lot while they are talking, he touches him every chance he gets, once he even opens the door for him when they are entering a meeting room. He thinks he might be overdoing it, he continues nonetheless. He’s already in too deep anyway. 

He also takes it as a challenge to cut short every attempt from May to talk to Emmanuel alone. At the lunch table, he manages to sit right next to Emmanuel while May has to make do with sitting on the other side of the table. He notices she sends him quite a few snide looks so he graces her with one of his most dashing smiles to infuriate her a bit further. He’s probably being unnecessarily petty, but he’ll care once he’s sure he comes first in Emmanuel’s esteem. 

“Justin, I think we need to talk in private. I’m going to go to the meeting room, join me in five minutes.” Emmanuel says in a low voice in order to be heard by Justin only. Then, he excuses himself from the table and leaves. 

At that point, Justin is a nervous wreck. Has Emmanuel noticed he was acting funny? Well, of course he’s noticed it… it was obvious… but is he going to confront him about it? 

Once the five minutes have passed, Justin gulps and gets up on shaky legs, also excusing himself. 

The whole thing might look suspicious to the others, especially to May, but Justin only cares about Emmanuel right now, as he usually does these days. 

“Hey… what did you want to talk to me about?” Justin asks, trying to hide his nerves, when he enters the room Emmanuel is in. 

“What’s that all about?” Emmanuel asks him in return. 

Justin tries to play dumb. “I’m not sure I understand…” 

“You, and May… you’ve been acting weird all day… as if you couldn’t get enough of me all of a sudden.” Emmanuel says, arching an eyebrow. 

Justin battles with himself for a little while, but decides on going for what he wants, since Emmanuel has apparently seen through him anyway. 

“It might be because I can’t actually get enough of you.” Justin admits, biting his lower lip. 

Emmanuel’s gaze falls on the said lips as he replies: 

“In that case… while being the centre of attention all day was flattering… you should have just told me. Now, why don’t you stop your stupid little game and kiss me?” 

Justin happily complies, of course. And that is how Justin wins against May in the race to gain Emmanuel’s affection. And he’s never been that happy about winning anything before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> "Macdeau in disguise goes on honeymoon in a resort but got caught by the media."

Emmanuel wakes up feeling warm and content with his husband’s arms around him. His stomach flutters when he thinks of Justin as his husband. He could definitely get used to waking up like this and feeling so happy. Sadly, Justin and he live thousands of kilometres apart and they won’t be able to remedy to that anytime soon. For now, they can only enjoy spending a short time together once in a while. But one day, once their career is over, they’ll be together until death do them apart, just as they promised in their wedding vows. 

Emmanuel wants to stay like this until Justin wakes up, basking in his warmth, but he can see his phone screen light up, signalling he just received a text. He extends his arm slowly, to make sure he doesn’t disturb Justin’s sleep, and retrieves his phone from the bedside table. The text is from one of his communication managers, which intrigues Emmanuel. Why would he send him a text during his only week of vacation? 

After apologising for disturbing him, he asks Emmanuel if he saw the articles and the latter, confused, then notices there is one of the said articles linked in the text. The title is enough to make his heart beat frantically. 

“The French president and the Canadian Prime Minister secretly in love.” 

Emmanuel feels like throwing up. The title is sensationalist and a total violation of privacy, but it says the truth and that might be the worst thing to come out of it. 

Despite the utter panic taking possession of him, Emmanuel reads the whole article and sees the picture serving as proof of all the secrets the journalist has divulged in his vile article: it shows Justin and Emmanuel kissing in the swimming pool of the villa they rented for their honeymoon. 

Emmanuel is distraught. He thought they had been careful… he thought no one would find out. Tears are now streaming down his face and he reprimands himself: the tears won’t help in any way. It’s all his fault, since he’s the one who kissed Justin, and all he can do right now is cry like a child. 

Justin  
must have felt his distress even while sleeping, because he is now awake.   
“Honey? What’s wrong?” He asks confusedly when he sees Emmanuel’s tears-stained cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry… it’s all my fault.” Emmanuel replies with difficulty, close to sobbing.

“Hey, hey… what is it?” Justin questions, trying to comfort Emmanuel by rubbing his naked back. “It can’t be that bad.” 

“Someone saw us yesterday, when we were kissing in the pool… and they took a picture, and now the whole world knows about us.” Emmanuel manages to explain in between sobs. 

Justin looks alarmed for a second, but he quickly recovers. He has to be strong now, to support Emmanuel. 

“I’m not going to lie… we’re in trouble, and it’s not going to be easy in the next few months… but we’ll get through this. We’ll get through this together.” Justin assures Emmanuel, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. 

He then hugs him tight and kisses the top of his head, whispering that everything will be okay in the end. Emmanuel calms down a few minutes later, but he doesn’t move and neither does Justin. They lie there in each other’s arms for a long time, finding comfort in their embrace. Now, it’s just the two of them against the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> "it's G7 in Taormina and Gentiloni notices that something's going on between Justin and Emmanuel (this is before the official meeting, the garden and the balcony), so he approaches Justin and encourages him to flirt with Emmanuel and maybe even go to his room before the official meeting... to break the ice, of course"

“Are you going to do something?” Paolo asks enigmatically once he has a few minutes alone with Justin. 

“About what?” Justin asks in return, not understanding what Paolo means. 

“About the massive crush you have on Emmanuel.”

Justin’s eyes widen comically and he’s at a loss for words for at least thirty seconds. 

“What? Why do you even…? Just, what?” He stammers incoherently. 

“Oh come on, don’t play dumb. I’ve seen the way you look at him.” 

Justin pretends to be vexed and keeps on trying to deny the truth: 

“I’ve been looking at him in a perfectly standard way!” 

“Then you have a strange definition of ‘standard’. Also, you’re lying, you’ve never looked at me that way.” Paolo replies, sounding like he’s having the time of his life. The actual bastard. 

“You’re extremely irritating sometimes, you know that right?” 

“I’ll live with it.”

Yes, but the problem is that Justin might not be able to…

“You’ll be happy to know that Emmanuel is looking at you the same way.” 

“What way?” Justin is going to pretend he has no idea what Paolo is on about until the very end, even though the latter obviously sees through him. 

“In a disgustingly adoring way”. 

“I hadn’t noticed” Justin replies, trying to sound uninterested. This time, he is not lying, he really had not noticed. He doesn’t exactly know what to make of the information, so Paolo spells it out for him. 

“Maybe you should go to his room tonight… so you can talk to him in private… to, you know, break the ice.” 

Paolo’s words say one thing, his sly smile says something else entirely. 

“What?! No, no way, you’re crazy.” Justin protests. What would Emmanuel think of him if he was to act in such an inappropriate way?

“Oh, quit being stubborn already. This is getting old. Emmanuel isn’t going to make the first step, because he’s the youngest head of state at the G7, he was elected very recently and he’s new to politics. So, either you stop being obtuse and do something, either nothing happens. Just think about it.” Paolo says before leaving Justin alone, as irritated as he is desperate. 

In the end, his despair wins against his irritation, so he ends up following Paolo’s advice. He honestly has no idea what has gotten over him: the said advice is probably the worst he’s ever received, yet he decided to follow it. Macron clearly made an impression. 

When he knocks on the French president’s door, Justin is nervous, as if he was a random citizen who had nothing to do here and would get chased by bodyguards anytime soon. 

“I’m coming” He hears Emmanuel yell from inside. He immediately imagine these words being said in another context and reprimands himself. His certainly unwanted presence is enough already, he doesn’t need to add a hard-on to the equation. 

When his eyes land on Emmanuel, Justin nearly does a double take. He apparently just took a shower, and he’s not even completely dressed yet. His shirt is unbuttoned and his hair is still wet. He looks gorgeous. 

“I’m sorry for not being more presentable…” Emmanuel apologies, even though he seems to be in no hurry to get dressed. 

“No, I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I… I’ll just go.” Justin replies, realising how big a mistake it was to come here in the first place. 

“No, wait, it’s no bother really. Come in.” 

Justin does come in despite his nervousness and, after Emmanuel has told him to sit wherever he wanted, he sits on the edge of the bed and tries to hide how jittery he feels. 

“So… what do I owe the pleasure?” Emmanuel asks, standing quite close to Justin. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t sit down, and the fact he’s towering over him makes Justin even more nervous. He’s more used to it being the other way around. 

“Well… I came here to… to talk.” He answers, suspiciously vaguely. 

“To talk about what?” 

Justin’s mind goes blank for a second. He forgot to think about a pretext! How could he be this stupid? 

“Er… Nothing in particular… I just wanted us to break the ice.” He says, nearly cringing as he repeat’s Paolo’s earlier words. This is the lamest excuse he’s ever used. 

“Right… we could talk, you’re right… but there are also other ways to break the ice… If you see what I mean.” 

Emmanuel didn’t take the first step, but he has no problem taking the second one, it seems, since he slowly closes the distance separating them, bending down to put his lips on Justin’s. 

Shock makes Justin unresponsive for a second, but excitement soon takes over and he kisses Emmanuel back with enthusiasm. Way to break the ice, indeed. 

The following day, Paolo mocks him for being so obvious and tells him to tone it down if he doesn’t want the whole world to find out what Emmanuel and he did the night before. Justin ignores him and doesn’t even thank him for his help. That ungrateful jerk. 

Then, Justin proceed to be even more obvious, flirting with Emmanuel in the middle of a romantic garden, thus totally disregarding Paolo’s advices. 

The photos taken that day are indeed revealing when it comes to Emmanuel and Justin’s feelings, but Justin can’t bring himself to regret anything. It was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> "Justin takes Emmanuel to a cabane à sucre just outside of Montreal"

Emmanuel has been in Canada for a few days when Justin asks him if he’d like to visit a sugar shack near Montreal. 

“Sure, it could be nice!” Emmanuel answers with enthusiasm, even though he doesn’t even know what a “sugar shack” is. Justin could bring him anywhere he wanted, it wouldn’t matter to Emmanuel as long as they’re together. 

During the visit, Emmanuel doesn’t pay much attention to Justin, as he is listening intently to the guide, ever the perfect student. However, he doesn’t let go of his hand, even for a second. He intertwined their fingers as soon as they were out the car and he has been holding onto his hand tightly since then, running his thumb on the back of it from time to time. 

They see each other very rarely, so now that they are finally reunited, they touch each other every chance they get, not caring if they are being clingy. They’re both more than fine with that anyway, and that’s the only thing that matter. 

After the visit, they eat some pie made with the maple syrup produced at the cabane à sucre, and Emmanuel keeps talking excitedly about what he’s learnt at the visit. 

Justin, even though he already visited the place several times, listens to Emmanuel’s ever word, smitten as he is. He can’t get enough of listening to Emmanuel when he gets passionate about something. Plus, Justin has always found his slight lisp adorable, even though he’s never been anything but indifferent to that trait when it comes to other people. Emmanuel has a way of making everything look cute to him. 

Justin doesn’t process how it happens, but they somehow end up feeding each other and playing footsie under the table. 

“Do you think we’re one of these couples?” 

“What couples?” Justin asks, not sure where Emmanuel is going with this. 

“Gross couples that annoy everyone with their PDA” Emmanuel asks, still spoon-feeding Justin anyway. 

Justin contemplates the question while he’s chewing, not wanting to speak with his mouth full, and has to admit the truth: 

“Yes, I think we are.” 

“I think so too”, Emmanuel answers quickly. 

Justin dreads what his boyfriend is going to say next, yet he asks the question despite his fear of the answer: 

“Do you want us to stop being like this?” 

Emmanuel lets go of the spoon he is holding and simultaneously kicks Justin in the shin (involuntarily, of course). 

“Oops, sorry about that. I’m a bit jumpy. I wasn’t expecting you to ask that… Of course not, I don’t want to stop. I was just wondering, there was no particular motive behind the question.” Emmanuel reassures him. 

Justin nearly sighs with relief but manages to stop himself from doing it. Not that it would have made a difference anyway: by now, Emmanuel knows he’s extremely mushy. Plus, Emmanuel himself can be really soppy too. They’re both huge saps and they love it… their respective friends love it a bit less, but screw them, they’ll get over it soon enough. 

As they are going home, Justin notices Emmanuel is more than “a bit jumpy”, as he put it when they were eating. He keeps moving for no reason even though there isn’t much space in the car and he also happens to be speaking very fast, so much so that Justin can’t understand everything he says. 

“Emmanuel, are you okay?” 

“Mmh, well… I might have forgotten to mention that I get slightly twitchy when I eat too much sugar” he explains embarrassedly. 

“And you couldn’t have told me when I proposed going to a sugar shack?” Justin asks, trying to sound stern but sounding amused instead. 

“I didn’t know what it was…”

“Nice try, but I think the world “sugar” contained in the name was indication enough.” Justin remarks with a grin. 

“Alright, alright… Maybe I like sugar even though it has a few undesirable effects on me…” Emmanuel finally admits. 

“I don’t know if they’re undesirable, really… Now you have a lot of energy to spend, and I can come up with a few ideas of how we could spend it together…”

“Oh, focusing on the bright side, I see. I’m loving this attitude a lot.” Emmanuel replies cheekily, having perfectly understood what Justin’s ideas were all about. The nice day they just had will undoubtedly be followed by a nice night. A very nice night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> "Justin gently kisses Manu on the head and telling him it’s time to get up. When he doesn’t respond, Justin trails kisses from his lips down to just below his navel, and leaves Manu incredibly horny the rest of the morning. Being horny makes Manu switch so often from being needy to being snappy. Justin knows he has do to fix the situation before lunchtime, he loves the power he has on Manu."

When Emmanuel first feels Justin’s kiss on his forehead, he pretends to still be asleep, not wanting to get up. However, he was not expecting Justin to kiss his lips and to continue his path lower and lower still, soon reaching Emmanuel’s navel. Pretending he is asleep becomes very difficult then, as he can’t help but squirm under Justin’s ministrations, getting aroused. 

“Oh, I see Mr Sleepy-head is finally awake. Good. I’m going to take a shower, see you later.” Justin says playfully before leaving Emmanuel alone in their bed, half-hard and frustrated. 

“What the hell?! Are you actually serious right now?” Emmanuel yells at him, now very much awake. 

“Yep.” Justin answers from the bathroom. And he is laughing, the merciless bastard. 

“Can’t we at least shower together? You know, saving water and all that.” He tries. 

“No way. We both know how this would end: us being late, probably after having used way more water than we would have by showering separately.” 

Justin has a point, but it doesn’t mean Emmanuel has to be happy about it. 

*

They go to work together, as they do every morning, and Justin immediately notices Emmanuel is still very much horny. He’s fidgety and he doesn’t talk at all, apparently mad at Justin for abandoning him after making him feel hot and bothered. Then, he suddenly turns toward Justin, who is driving, and breaks the silence: 

“How about a quickie in the bathroom when we arrive? Come one… please?” He’s giving him the puppy dog eyes, Justin is sure of it even though he is not even looking in his direction. 

He hums, pretending he’s considering it, and then says no. He loves teasing Emmanuel, he swears there are very few funnier activities. 

“Fine then. Have it your way.” Emmanuel snaps, back to being irritated. 

Things get even more entertaining for Justin once they get to their respective desks. The walls separating the rooms are made of glass, and Emmanuel’s desk is right on the other side of the corridor from his, so Justin has a front-row seat to watch the spectacle of Emmanuel’s frustration. 

Justin sees him sigh every two minutes, type on the keys of his computer as if they had personally offended him, and get up every twenty minutes or so to go get some coffee, that he manages to drink angrily: Justin has no idea how he conveys anger while drinking coffee, but he does, it can’t be denied. 

At about ten, Emmanuel sends Justin an email asking him if the quickie in the men’s bathroom is still a straight no. 

Justin answers jokingly that there never was anything straight about him. 

Emmanuel doesn’t acknowledge Justin’s very bad pun and asks him:

“What do you want from me? You want me to get on my knees and beg you?” 

Justin can nearly feel Emmanuel’s irritation radiating off his message. But he keeps being an annoying little shit anyway. He’s having far too much fun. 

“I thought the whole point was to get me on my knees, not the other way around.”

The only reply he gets is: 

“I hate you.”

Justin bursts out laughing, and Emmanuel can apparently hear him, since he sends him a furious glare from his own desk. 

While the power he has to make Emmanuel a complete mess is flattering, Justin knows he can’t use it much longer. They’re having lunch with important clients in two hours, and there is no way Emmanuel can attend in this mood. It would be an utter catastrophe. So Justin sends another email, asking Emmanuel to join him in the third floor’s bathroom in five minutes, knowing almost no one ever goes there. He leaves his desk a few seconds later, sending Emmanuel a wink on his way out. 

Justin gets into one of the stalls and waits. Five minutes later, Emmanuel comes in and Justin opens the stall he was in, grabbing Emmanuel by the arm and pulling him in. Once they’re both fully inside, he closes the door again. It’s a tight fit, but they don’t need much room. He pins Emmanuel against the door he just closed and gets on his knees. They have no time for small talk, they’re not here for this anyway. 

When Justin finally puts his mouth on Emmanuel, he hears him whisper “Thank God”, and he would have laughed if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. 

Emmanuel soon puts his hands in Justin’s hair, gently threading them through it despite Justin’s previously infuriating behaviour. However, one hand quickly leaves the other as Emmanuel needs something to bite into in order to keep quiet. Justin knows he always has trouble not being too loud when he’s been teased as he was this morning. 

At some point, he even knocks his head quite hard against the door supporting him and swears in a low voice. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Justin asks, a bit worried. 

“Mmh, I’m fine. Keep going please.” Emmanuel asks, looking down at Justin through hooded eyes. 

Justin complies, set on finally ending what he started. 

Once they get to the restaurant to meet their clients, they look a bit dishevelled, but at least Emmanuel doesn’t look like he is going to kill the first person he sees, which definitely counts as an improvement in Justin’s book.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> "AU in which Justin works at a library. Emmanuel is the quiet, bookish type, but he has a definite crush on Justin. Occasionally, he will attempt to flirt with Justin, to disastrous results, but at one point Justin leaves a sticky note on the inside cover of a book that Emmanuel put on hold with his phone number on it."

Emmanuel, as the bookworm he is, has been going to the library at least twice a week for years. So, when the said library hires a new employee, he notices immediately. The fact he is as hot as the sun Emmanuel rarely sees because he spends too much at the library also helps him notice, truth be told. 

Emmanuel starts watching the librarian, from time to time, letting himself be distracted from his books (which is saying a lot). He notices many lovely things about him: he smiles a lot (and his smile is beautiful), he’s very helpful, he’s adorable with children (to whom he reads stories every Saturday), and, all in all, he looks like a really nice human being. Needless to say, Emmanuel is smitten. Or, more accurately, he has the biggest crush he’s ever had. The only problem is: he has no idea what to do about it. He can’t possibly walk up to the librarian and ask him out, let’s be reasonable. He has to be subtle about it… Emmanuel really wants to talk to him, but he doesn’t know what to say in order not to sound too obvious and make a fool of himself. Therefore, he decides to stay in the observation phase of his barely existing plan for a while longer. 

He still doesn’t know his name even though he has a nametag pinned to his shirt, because he never got close enough to actually read it. One day, as the librarian is arranging some books on the shelves, Emmanuel purposefully fetches a book he doesn’t intend to read just so he can get close enough to him to learn his name without having to talk to him. The operation is a success: now Emmanuel knows the gorgeous librarian is called Justin. Now he can call him by his actual name instead of “the librarian” when he is thinking about him… which happens a lot, maybe too much to be honest. 

“Don’t you think you should talk to him?” 

Emmanuel startles. He was entirely focused on Justin once again and had not noticed Angela, another librarian (one he actually talks to) next to him. 

“Talk to whom?” Emmanuel asks, even though the “him” clearly refers to his crush, which is absolutely obvious. 

“I’m going to pretend you did not just ask that, since we both know who I meant.” 

Emmanuel sighs. Angela has always been direct, he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“I don’t know how to…” 

“Dear Lord, it’s not that hard. Just go say hi, maybe ask him about some book… just act like a regular person.” Angela advises. It sounds easy when it’s put that way… but Emmanuel is still far from convinced. 

Angela rolls her eyes. 

“Well, good luck.” 

Emmanuel would have thanked her if she didn’t sound so sarcastic. 

After this conversation, Emmanuel starts saying hello to Justin when he crosses path with him. He hadn’t thought about that before because, apparently, he is a bit awkward. The first time Emmanuel says “hi” to him, Justin greets him back with a bright smile which almost makes him feel faint. Damn, he has it bad. Sadly, Justin’s enthusiastic response means nothing: he’s a literal ray of sunshine with everyone. 

Emmanuel has noticed another cute thing about Justin: he wears funny socks all the time. He notices them when Justin bends his knees to reach the bottom shelf, which makes his pants ride up a bit. Emmanuel thought he wouldn’t ever make anything of this information, but his awkwardness knows no bound, so he ends up saying “Nice socks” to Justin one day, when he passes him in one of the alleys. Justin looks at him, a bit puzzled (which is how any normal person would feel when randomly faced with such a weird compliment), but he thanks him nonetheless. 

Emmanuel leaves the aisle without the book he was searching for, ashamed as he is for his inadequacy when it comes to flirting. He is an actual catastrophe. 

Once he’s back at his table, he hides his face in his hand to hide himself from the world and that’s why Angela manages to creep up on him once again, nearly making him jump out of his skin when she says: 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“Please stop doing that… and uh, what?” He asks with a hand on his chest, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, because you’re a disaster.” Angela says, ruffling his already messy hair before leaving. 

“Well, thanks, I guess…” Emmanuel says sarcastically, even though she’s already gone. He’ll look crazy, talking to himself, but it can’t really be worse than the socks incident. 

A few days later, Emmanuel is walking through the library with a huge pile of books in his hands when he dramatically slips on something he failed to see on the ground. He ends up sprawled on the floor with a dozen of books scattered around him. Carrying so many books he couldn’t see his feet anymore was probably not the best idea. 

Justin, having witnessed his ridiculous accident, sadly for Emmanuel, comes running and apologies profusely. 

“It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry! I was putting books on the bottom shelf and I left a few on the floor when I had to go help someone… Are you okay?” 

He was speaking very quickly, sounding truly bothered by what happened. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s partially my fault too, anyway, I didn’t see where I was going.”

Justin apologies again, nonetheless, and helps Emmanuel get back on his feet. Then, he helps him pick the books off the floor. 

“Thank you…” Emmanuel tells him with a smile, which looks way too smitten, he’s pretty sure. 

Justin smiles back at him dazzlingly and that’s when Emmanuel decides he’s going to try talking to him tomorrow. He has to. 

So, the following day, he goes to Justin, whose shift is thankfully at the information desk, planning to ask him for book recommendations as a pretext to flirt with him. He’s extremely nervous, yet he doesn’t turn away. This is now or never. 

“Hello! I… uh… I was wondering if there were some…” Emmanuel doesn’t even have the time to end his sentence before he notices something is wrong: his nose is bleeding, quite profusely at that, probably because of his nervousness. He’s cursed, there is no other explanation. 

“Oh my God, I’m gonna look for some tissues, I’ll be right back.” Justin says, as helpful as usual, before leaving in a hurry. 

He’s back less than a minute later with a whole box of tissues. Seriously, this man is a blessing. Emmanuel already has blood all over his hands, and his shirt would have come next if it was not for Justin’s efficiency. 

“Thank you so much!” 

Emmanuel’s voice comes off as nasal, but he doesn’t even care: he’s been far more ridiculous in the past. 

“Does it happen to you often? You’re losing quite a lot of blood.” Justin asks worriedly. 

Emmanuel reassures him: 

“It happened a few times before… I think it’ll be fine, but I should probably go home… thanks again for your help.” 

After this other incident, Emmanuel has lost hope of ever seducing Justin. He’s far too awkward for that. So, he goes back to admiring him from afar without trying to talk to him. 

Though, Justin still greets him with a smile more often than not. That’s something, at least. 

One day, he goes back home and opens a book he had put on hold about a week ago. His eyes immediately fall on a bright yellow sticky note on which a phone number is written, along with the words “call me” and the name “Justin”. It’s even better than Emmanuel could have dreamt of. He calls immediately, of course, not caring about seeming desperate. He kind of is anyway. 

They go on their first date the following weekend, and soon they start seeing each other every other day. The sticky note thing becomes a tradition in their relationship: since Emmanuel keeps coming at the library and Justin keeps on working there, the latter uses a sticky note left in one of the books Emmanuel borrows to ask him to move in with him. After a year of them leaving together, Emmanuel comes to the information desk and hands an open book to Justin, saying: 

“Look at that honey, I think it might interest you.” 

Justin takes the book from Emmanuel, probably not expecting anything out of the ordinary, since Emmanuel often comes to him with particular passages that have caught his eye. 

Though, when he looks at the page, he sees a bright orange sticky note on which he reads the words “Will you marry me?” in big black capital letters. When he looks back up with tears in his eyes, Emmanuel feels smooth for once in his life. And he also feels happier than he’s ever been.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> Macdeau doing the do one night. Justin secretly makes it his mission to make Emmanuel come first. But on this particular night, Justin decides to do it especially hot and heavy. Emmanuel’s moans, mewls, and utterances of Justing’s name make him come first, ironically. Justin is kind of pouty about it afterwards.

This night, Justin is a man with a mission. He promised himself he would make Emmanuel come first, so he’s using all the tricks he knows to make sure he succeeds. 

It starts well as he soon gets Emmanuel writhing under him, calling his name in a hoarse voice. 

However, there is a slight hole in Justin’s plan: there is nothing more arousing to him than making pristine and polite Emmanuel lose his perfect poise. So, when Emmanuel gets vocal in bed, when he starts moaning, when he swears, Justin gets overly excited. Basically, for Justin, making an incoherent mess of Emmanuel also means making an incoherent mess of himself. 

So, once Justin is thrusting deeply into him, holding both his wrists firmly above his head and leaving hickeys in his neck, the noises Emmanuel makes and the breathy way he says Justin’s name make him crazy with want. He keeps his plan in mind, but it becomes harder and harder to follow as time passes and Emmanuel’s composure further crumbles. 

At some point, Emmanuel says “Fuck yes, Justin, right there”, and the combination of the curse word and his own name, as well as his lover’s shaky voice, nearly force Justin to still so he doesn’t come immediately. 

Damn Emmanuel and his ability to make Justin lose his self-control. He tries to focus on something else in order to delay his own release. But, determined as he is to regain some form of control over himself, he makes Emmanuel even louder with a particularly hard thrust. Justin can only describe the noise Emmanuel makes as a mewl, and the sheer abandon it implies from him is going to be the death of Justin. He tries a last time to regain his composure, but this time he cannot do anything as his orgasm rushes through him forcefully. He subconsciously tightens his hold on Emmanuel’s wrists and, despite his post-orgasmic exhaustion, he can feel his lover come a few seconds after he did. He’s still disappointed with himself though: he did come first, he failed his mission and, even though Emmanuel didn’t even know about the said mission, Justin is still mad at himself for being unsuccessful. 

“Fuck, I don’t know what’s gotten over you tonight, but I love it.” Emmanuel tells him, out of breath and with an expression of complete bliss on his face. 

He’s still cursing even after they’re finished. That’s new. But this small victory is not enough for Justin. 

“Are you okay? You’re unusually quiet.” Emmanuel notices, turning toward Justin, who has already gone back to his side of the bed instead of staying in the middle of it to cuddle his lover as he usually does. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

Emmanuel frowns, apparently dubious. Justin’s behaviour is definitely strange, so it’s no surprise Emmanuel noticed something was wrong. 

“Come  
on, talk to me.” He says, threading his hand through Justin’s sweaty hair.   
“It’s nothing… don’t worry… it’s just stupid.” 

“Now you’ve either said too much, or not enough.” Emmanuel tells him, propelling himself up on his elbow. 

Justin pouts, knowing he’s lost the battle already. He can never resist Emmanuel. ¨

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?” He asks with a blush. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Emmanuel…” Justin warns, trying to sound stern. 

“Okay. I promise. Now, tell me.” 

Justin explains the reason of his sour mood to Emmanuel, and he can see him bite his lower lip trying not to laugh. 

“You promised.” He reminds him. 

“I know. I’m not laughing.” Emmanuel tries to say, but a small chuckle escapes him at the end of his sentence. 

Justin sighs. He’s not really mad at Emmanuel, but he’s really embarrassed, so he tries to leave the bed. He’s stopped by Emmanuel’s hand circling his wrist. 

“Wait, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh… you’re just too cute, I swear.” Emmanuel pauses to take Justin’s hand in his and place a kiss on the wrist he was holding a few seconds ago. “Come on, come back to bed please.” 

Justin complies and lies back down next to Emmanuel, who immediately snuggles up against him. 

“Plus, there’s no need to pout about it, you know… the night is still young. You can try again, and again, and again…” Emmanuel says playfully, pausing in between each “again” to kiss Justin’s lips, a bit longer each time. 

Justin has to follow Emmanuel’s suggestion, of course. It’s far too brilliant to be disregarded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt  
> Justin Trudeau and Emmanuel Macron get high on poudre de perlimpinpin

“Did you find any?” Justin asks Emmanuel, as soon as he’s back in their hiding place. 

“I did” Emmanuel says with a victorious smile, taking a small package full of white powder from one of his pockets and holding it out for Justin to see. 

He still doesn’t have any idea how Emmanuel manages to do it, but he always finds some poudre de perlimpinpin somewhere, even though the demand is high and there are shortages from time to time. He’s asked him a few times what his technic was, but Emmanuel refuses to tell him, always answering that a man gets to keep some secrets. 

In fact, Justin thinks Emmanuel is trying to protect him. He always does everything to keep Justin from getting into trouble, and he probably wouldn’t want him to take risks to get the drug, even though Justin has a good fifteen centimetres on him and is six years older than he is. Justin lets him have his way. He doesn’t really have a choice anyway: Emmanuel is far more stubborn than he is, and he wins arguments more often than not.

Justin worries a lot for Emmanuel too, but he doesn’t seem to care much about it: he goes out on his own all the time to find food and other items which are necessary to their survival. And, when Justin asks him to stay hidden when he wants to do something too dangerous, Emmanuel usually ends up doing whatever he wants, disregarding Justin’s advices. Sometimes, he even waits for Justin to be asleep so he can leave without him knowing about it. Justin often notices though, and then they argue. 

In fact, they argue quite a lot these days, but who wouldn’t in these conditions? The world’s economy is in tatters, most cities are destroyed, everyone has to fight in order to survive… It all feels like they’ve landed in some dystopian novel. That’s why most people try to get their hands on some poudre de perlimpinpin, a new drug which can make people see the world in a far better light. 

Emmanuel tears the package open and pours the powder on their small makeshift table, arranging it into neat lines thanks to an old credit card. It has no other use now, anyway. 

Once they inhaled the drug, they lie down next to each other, holding hands. 

“What do you see?” Justin asks, as he always does. Emmanuel will answer the same thing as the other times he asked that question, Justin is sure of it, but he asks anyway. Hearing Emmanuel describe what he sees always makes his own experience even better. 

“I see Paris, whole and well. There is no pollution, no unemployment, the economy is rising, people’s salaries are increasing… Everyone looks so well fed, so healthy… they look happy.” 

Justin hums. He sees the same thing, only it’s in Montreal instead of Paris. 

The poudre de Perlimpinpin is amazing while its effects last but, as every drug, everything soon comes crashing down. And it’s always too soon. 

The worst is that this drug shows them a world that has never existed, a world that is far better than it ever was, even before the problems all spiralled into a huge catastrophe a few years ago. 

Therefore, coming back to reality is always extremely difficult. Thankfully, Justin and Emmanuel can count on each other for support. They’re luckier than most because they’re not alone. 

They often come to their senses at different times, so the one who recovers first waits for the other one to follow, ready to offer some comfort and receive some in return. 

Justin comes to first, this time, so he waits patiently with his eyes closed. A few minutes later his arms are full of Emmanuel, who is holding onto him tightly. Justin kisses the top of his head and hugs him back as tightly, as full of anguish as he is. 

He whispers everything is going to be okay, and he surprisingly believes it despite the world’s pitiful state. Justin is indeed sure it will be okay as long as they have each other’s back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :   
> Macdeau (français ou anglais, as you wish, ça ne fait pas de différencepour moi): idk si tu l'avais vu mais sur le twitter de EM, il y avait une vidéo du G7 avec Lagarde et Merkel (je crois^^) et Trudeau trop mignon qui osait pas s'incruster. Ideas? (headcanon: CL et Merkel les shippent)

« Emmanuel, tu devrais aller parler à Justin. » 

Emmanuel regarde Christine avec confusion, avant de lui demander : 

« A quel sujet ? » 

« Au sujet du fait que tu es tombé sous son charme. » 

Emmanuel, sous le choc, reste bouche bée quelques secondes. Comment a-t-elle pu le savoir ? Il croyait avoir plutôt bien réussi à dissimuler son attirance pour Justin. 

« Je ne suis pas ‘tombé sous son charme’ ! » Nie-t-il, utilisant tout le pouvoir de persuasion dont il dispose. 

Apparemment, ce n’est pas suffisant pour berner Christine, qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. 

« Si tu le dis. » Réplique-t-elle, son ton montrant clairement qu’elle n’en croit pas un mot. « Enfin, réfléchis à ce que je t’ai conseillé quand même. » 

Elle quitte alors Emmanuel, qui se retrouve seul et désemparé. 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu’il s’entretient avec Angela et Christine, Emmanuel remarque que Justin se tient quelque peu à l’écart de leur groupe, souhaitant visiblement parler à l’un d’entre eux sans pour autant oser les interrompre. Emmanuel aimerait l’intégrer à la conversation, mais il ne veut pas le faire devant Christine, de peur qu’elle s’imagine des choses. En réalité, son raisonnement est idiot : les choses, elle se les est déjà imaginée, et elle n’a pas l’air prêt à en démordre. 

De toute façon, Emmanuel n’a guère besoin de tergiverser plus longtemps : Justin finit par saluer Angela et, bientôt, sans qu’il ne comprenne comment elle s’y est prise, Christine s’est éclipsée avec la chancelière allemande à ses côtés, laissant Emmanuel seul avec Justin. 

Il n’a pas le temps de pester intérieurement contre Christine : Justin l’accapare déjà tout entier. Au début, il ressent un bref mais intense affolement, se demandant ce qu’il peut bien dire à Justin. Ses mains deviennent moites et tremblantes, et son cœur se met à battre la chamade. Pourtant, dès que Justin engage la conversation, la sociabilité d’Emmanuel reprend le dessus, et ils restent tous deux là, à parler ensemble, pendant un bon quart d’heure. 

Emmanuel admet qu’il a passé un très bon moment en compagnie du premier ministre canadien. Toutefois, il en veut quand même à Christine de s’être mêlée de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Est-ce qu’il lui pose des questions sur sa vie sentimentale, lui ? Bien sûr que non. Pire : est-ce qu’il lui donne des conseils pour l’améliorer ? Certainement pas. Tout cela relève de la vie privée de Christine, qui ne regarde en rien Emmanuel, et il aimerait que celle-ci considère les choses de la même façon en ce qui le concerne. 

Le soir-même, Christine passe le voir dans sa chambre d’hôtel, lui demandant comment s’est passée sa conversation avec Justin.

« Très bien. » 

Son ton est un tantinet froid, mais il répond tout de même courtoisement. Christine impose tellement le respect, à ses yeux, qu’il est incapable de s’énerver contre elle. Il aurait l’impression de commettre un manquement, d’une façon ou d’une autre. 

« Tu lui as fait comprendre que tu as un faible pour lui ? » 

Emmanuel secoue la tête, incrédule. 

« Au milieu de tous ces chefs d’Etat, de tous ces gens ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

Il se demande comme Christine, habituellement si sensée, peut avoir pensé un scénario aussi farfelu. 

« Mais oui. Je ne te demande pas de l’embrasser devant toute l’assemblée. Juste, tu pourrais aller à sa chambre, l’inviter à boire un café ou quelque chose et, une chose en entraînant une autre… »

« C’est de la folie. » 

Emmanuel pense réellement ce qu’il dit : c’est de la folie. Pourtant, une fois que Christine est partie, il ne peut s’empêcher de considérer son idée. Il peut toujours essayer, non ? S’il commence à croire qu’il n’a aucune chance au cours de sa rencontre avec Justin, il n’aura qu’à continuer à discuter politique et rester professionnel, laissant tomber le reste du plan. Il ne risque presque rien en invitant Justin à prendre le café, après tout. 

Emmanuel, s’étant enfin décidé, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et tombe nez-à-nez avec Justin, qui s’apprêtait de toute évidence à frapper. 

« Oh, tu allais quelque part… excuse-moi de t’avoir dérangé, je repasserai. » 

Emmanuel retient Justin, qui allait repartir d’où il venait, par le bras. 

« Attends, ne pars pas. En fait, j’allais justement venir te voir. 

— Oh… qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? 

— Tu es arrivé le premier, donc à toi l’honneur. 

— Euh… eh bien… je voulais te proposer de venir boire un verre ou quelque chose… pour qu’on… discute. »

Emmanuel a une drôle d’impression de déjà-vu à l’entente de ces mots, il pose donc la question suivante : 

« ça va certainement te paraître étrange mais… est-ce que, par hasard, on t’aurait soufflé cette idée ? » 

Justin ne répond pas immédiatement, apparemment embarrassé, ce qui ne fait que confirmer les soupçons d’Emmanuel. 

Ce dernier n’attend donc pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et lui confie ce qui s’est produit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : 

« Si j’étais sur le point de venir te voir, c’est que Christine m’a conseillé de le faire… parce qu’elle a remarqué certaines choses… » 

Son explication est assez vague, mais si son hypothèse s’avère correcte, Justin comprendra très bien ce que sont précisément les « choses » dont il est question. 

« Oh… je vois. C’est Angela qui m’a dit de t’inviter. » Avoue-t-il finalement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 

« Donc toi aussi tu… 

— Oui. » 

Il serait inutile de s’expliquer davantage : ils ont compris que leurs sentiments respectifs étaient réciproques. Ils n’ont donc guère besoin de perdre leur temps en palabres, alors même qu’ils peuvent utiliser ce temps précieux pour des activités bien plus intéressantes… 

Lorsqu’ils se réveillent enlacés dans le lit d’Emmanuel, tôt le lendemain matin, ils se mettent vite d’accord sur une façon de rendre à Christine et Angela la monnaie de leur pièce. Certes, ils leur sont reconnaissants d’avoir facilité leur rapprochement puisque, il ne faut pas se leurrer, ils seraient probablement restés des mois, voire des années, au point mort, si on les avait laissés se débrouiller seuls. Ils sont néanmoins vexés qu’elles se soient permises de les diriger comme de vulgaires pions sur un échiquier, les manipulant chacune de leur côté sans qu’ils ne soient au courant de leur machination commune pour leur faire sauter le pas. 

Justin quitte alors la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Personne ne devrait le voir à cette heure-ci, de toute façon, c’est pour cette raison qu’ils ont décidé de se lever aussi tôt. 

Dès qu’Emmanuel voit Christine, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il met leur plan en application. 

Il lui dit, la déception la plus pure peinte sur le visage, que Justin a refusé ses avances la veille. Christine, extrêmement surprise, tente de consoler Emmanuel, tout en répétant qu’il doit y avoir un malentendu. 

Bien évidemment, elle était persuadée que Justin ressentait la même chose qu’Emmanuel, puisqu’Angela le lui avait assuré. 

Ils enchaînent les réunions le reste de la journée, ce qui empêche Christine de parler en tête à tête avec Angela, si bien que, le soir venu, elles ne sont toujours pas au courant que leur plan a, en réalité, fonctionné à merveille. Justin a fait croire à Angela qu’Emmanuel l’avait rejeté, tandis qu’Emmanuel faisait croire l’inverse à Christine. 

Vers vingt heures, ils se rejoignent dans la chambre de Justin et l’un et l’autre rapportent comment le plan s’est déroulé. Tout s’est passé comme ils l’avaient prévu. Bien sûr, Christine et Angela comprendront qu’ils leur ont menti dès qu’elles auront l’occasion d’en discuter, mais ça ne fait rien. Voir leur expression de surprise, leur confusion et leurs regards furtifs tout au long de cette journée a amplement suffit à faire le bonheur de Justin et Emmanuel, qui s’embrassent à présent sur le lit du premier en s’arrêtant de temps à autre pour rire aux dépens de celles qu’ils sont parvenus à piéger, après s’être eux-mêmes faits berner. 

Bientôt, leur bulle est brisée par quelqu’un qui tambourine à la porte de Justin. 

Ils se regardent en souriant, sachant de qui il s’agit, avant que Justin ne se lève pour aller ouvrir, arborant un air faussement sérieux. Ils vont très certainement passés un sale quart d’heure, mais ils ne regrettent rien. De plus, ils pourront se consoler de la plus douce des manières dès que leurs tortionnaires auront quitté la pièce.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> "Justin and Obama meet up in Canada and Emmanuel gets jealous, so Justin has to convince Emmanuel that he's the only guy that Justin loves"

“Is there something between the two of you?” Emmanuel asks him, sounding upset. 

“Of course not, baby. We’re just friends, I promise you.” Justin answers. 

“If you say so.” 

Emmanuel doesn’t sound convinced, and Justin starts feeling very nervous. What can he say for Emmanuel to believe him? 

“It’s just… you looked very close on the pictures…” He adds after a few seconds of tense silence. 

“I know we do. We’re close friends, but I promise you we’re nothing more. And we’ve never been.” 

Justin really hopes Emmanuel trusts him on this. It’s not as if he could prove anything, anyway. 

“Right.” He simply says, which doesn’t sound good. “I’ll talk to you later.” Not good at all. 

Justin only has the time to say “I love you” before Emmanuel hangs up on him. 

He is definitely still jealous, and Justin is at a loss. He has no idea what he is going to do to convince Emmanuel he’s the only one for him, but he has to come up with something. Quickly. 

The situation worsens in the next few days: Emmanuel doesn’t call him neither does he send texts or emails. When Justin calls, he doesn’t answer. After three days without hearing from Emmanuel, he can’t stand it anymore. He is desperate, and he is going to show it. 

*

When someone knocks on his door, at about eight in the evening, Emmanuel sighs. He’s been really depressed in the last few days because of what is happening with Justin. He’s been ignoring him, and he feels stupid for it, but he didn’t feel like talking. He misses him so much, and it was really hard seeing him with Barack on these pictures. He couldn’t help but be jealous of their proximity and their relationship, even though Justin assures they are not involved romantically. 

He opens the door, even if he would prefer being alone. It could be something important. He is sure glad he made that choice once he sees who stands behind it. He stays silent for a while, shocked out of his wits. He can’t believe he came all the way from Canada! 

“Justin… what are you doing here?” He finally asks, in awe. 

“I needed to see you and fix everything. I should have warned, I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise_” He doesn’t have the time to finish his sentence that Emmanuel is basically attacking him with a bone-crushing hug. 

“You’re crazy.” He mumbles in Justin’s ear, not letting go. 

Justin hugs him back and inhales deeply, smelling Emmanuel’s perfume. The familiar scent comforts him after spending days being worried sick that their relationship was strained. 

Emmanuel slightly separates himself from Justin and holds his face in his hands, staring at him intently for a few seconds before crashing their lips together, having to pull Justin to him and to stand on the tip of his toes because of their size difference. 

Emmanuel leads him inside, still kissing him, and Justin closes the door behind them and lets his traveling-bag somewhere close. He doesn’t give a damn right now. 

They slowly make their way to the bed while undressing each other. They haven’t talked yet, but they will later. First, they want to be properly reunited, they want to make love as if there was no tomorrow.

Later, as they lie in bed, Emmanuel resting his head on Justin’s chest, drawing invisible patterns on his skin, he says: 

“I still can’t believe you’re really here.” 

“I had to come, to make sure we were alright… to make sure you knew you are the one for me.” Justin answers, threading his hand through Emmanuel’s short hair. 

“I’m sorry for being difficult in the last few days… it’s just that… I missed you and I was jealous Barack could see you while I was stuck on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.” 

Justin kisses the top of his head before he replies: 

“It’s okay, I understand.” 

Emmanuel raises his head from Justin’s chest and kisses him on the lips tenderly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Justin and Emmanuel are finally spending the night together in Canada. Emmanuel gets hyped up on coffee to make sure he doesn't fall asleep. After a good two rounds of heated sex, Justin just wants some God damn peace and quiet so he can sleep, but Emmanuel wants more attention

“Come on Justin… one more time, just one, please!”

There is no way Justin can go for a third round right now. The first two were really… intense, to say the least, and he is exhausted. If Emmanuel doesn’t give him a break, he will undoubtedly be the death of him. 

“Let me catch my breath, at least.” He says, trying to win some time. 

However, Emmanuel is relentless, kissing his neck and trailing his hand down his chest. 

“Are you sure coffee is all you took?” Justin asks, “You act as if you’re on steroids, honestly”. 

This is insane! Emmanuel isn’t even winded, as if they had been playing scrabble instead of having sex savagely. 

“Of course, it’s all I took. You’re just getting old.” Emmanuel teases him. 

It shouldn’t work, but it does, so Justin indulges him. He is weak. 

He lets Emmanuel ride him this time, though, as he isn’t sure his arms can still hold his weight. Plus, Emmanuel has a lot of energy to spend, and Justin would appreciate it if he could spend it quickly. He won’t be able to stand much more of this. Not that it’s not nice, of course… but it would be better if Justin wasn’t on the verge of falling asleep. 

At the end of their third round, Emmanuel still doesn’t seem tired at all, and Justin is in absolute despair. 

“Are you falling asleep on me?” He hears Emmanuel ask, but he doesn’t see him, since his eyes are now closed. 

Justin hums: he’s positive he isn’t awake enough to form coherent words.

“But… I’m only here for one night.” 

The sadness in Emmanuel’s tone forces Justin to open his eyes and look at him… Huge mistake: Emmanuel is staring at him with pleading eyes. Why does he have to know every single one of his weaknesses? 

“Okay, okay. No need to look at me that way.” 

Apparently, he can still form words after all. It’s good to know. 

“I’m going to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Or twelve. Like that we’ll be on the same page.” Justin announces with a sigh before leaving his bed. 

“Oh, can I get some?” Emmanuel asks overexcitedly. 

“Uh, uh. No way in hell. You stay here and be a good boy.” 

If Emmanuel thinks Justin is going to let him get anywhere near coffee ever again, he’s highly mistaken. 

“Yes, sir.” He replies in a sultry voice. 

Is he even real? 

Justin quickly escapes and gets down the stairs on shaky legs. Once he’s in the kitchen, he starts his coffee machine before sitting down, resting a little. About a minute later, the machine stops, which means his coffee is ready, but Justin doesn’t move. It’s probably too hot for him to drink, anyway, so he can wait for a few minutes and enjoy the peace and quiet while he still can, since he signed himself up for a long night. 

* 

Justin left approximatively fifteen minutes ago and Emmanuel is starting to seriously wonder what he is up to. He should have come back by now. 

Emmanuel reluctantly leaves Justin’s room to go after him. He finds him in the kitchen, asleep with his head on the table, his cup of coffee still waiting for him on the counter. 

He feels bad for exhausting Justin so much, even more so considering he has a busy day tomorrow. However, he has to wake him up so he can get back to bed and sleep. If he stays like that, he’ll have a sore neck in the morning. And his back probably won’t be in the best shape either. 

“Hey, baby, wake up.” He says in a soft voice, gently shaking Justin’s shoulders. 

He does wake up, and then stares at Emmanuel, a bit disoriented.

“You fell asleep in the kitchen.” He informs. 

“Oh… I’m sorry.” He says, while getting up and finally fetching his cup of coffee. 

“No… I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have kept you awake for so long. Don’t drink this, I’ll let you sleep, I promise.” 

*

Justin simultaneously looks at his cup of coffee and Emmanuel, and decides to drink it despite what the latter said. He was right when they were in bed: he’s only there for the night, so they’d better enjoy their time together while it lasts. He even drinks a second cup, ignoring Emmanuel’s concerns. Plus, considering he probably got thrice as much as Justin, if not more, Justin’s really not the one he should be concerned about. 

They go back to Justin’s bedroom and end up staying awake all night. Justin is going to be dead tired all day, once the caffeine crash occurs, and so is Emmanuel, but it was definitely worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt:   
> em and trudeau pris en flagrant délit en baisant (ou embrassant si tu veux) dans un bureau pendant un rencontre comme le g8 ou l'onu

“We shouldn’t do this here!” Justin whispers as Emmanuel is leaving open-mouthed kisses in his neck. 

“Mmh, you’re right, we probably shouldn’t.” He agrees, even though he doesn’t look like he’s planning to stop anytime soon. 

Justin is still convinced this is a bad idea, but he can’t resist Emmanuel, whom he hasn’t seen for months, so he ignores the warning bells ringing in his head and decides to just go with it. 

So, when Emmanuel crashes his lips on his, Justin kisses him back eagerly and, when he gets down on his knees, Justin can’t even find it in his heart to stop him.

Emmanuel quickly gets rid of his belt and unzips his trousers. He then proceeds to suck him through the thin cotton of his boxers and Justin bangs his head on the wall he’s leaning on, cursing under his breath. When Emmanuel finally gets his boxers out of the way and puts his mouth around him, Justin can’t help but close his eyes and put his hands on the back of Emmanuel’s head. 

“Fuck baby, your mouth is amazing.” Justin praises, finally looking down at Emmanuel. He rarely ever uses curse-words, but if someone can make him swear, it has to be his lover. 

Emmanuel hums in reply, and the vibrations it sends nearly make Justin lose his mind. He closes his eyes again, afraid the sight of Emmanuel looking up at him through his lashes could make him come right on the spot. 

However, the following events show him coming right then and there would have been better for the both of them. Indeed, a few minutes later, Justin hears the door opening, leaving him no time to push Emmanuel away from him. Anyway, considering the state they’re in, they would have needed five minutes at least to start looking presentable. Justin only has time to open his eyes and see the person who opened the door is actually Angela, before she says “Oh my God, I’m sorry” and goes back where she came from.

Surprisingly, Emmanuel shows no sign of stopping and Justin has to make him pull away, ignoring his whine of protest. 

“Are you insane?! We’ve just been caught.” 

“Well yes, there’s nothing we can do about it, so you could at least let me finish.” 

“Emmanuel!” Justin snaps. He can’t believe Emmanuel is being so irresponsible right now. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” He sighs, before finally getting up and letting Justin get dressed. 

“Why don’t you look more freaked out? You actually don’t look freaked out at all!” 

Emmanuel seems to be feeling guilty and won’t look anywhere near Justin. 

“Emmanuel…” he says warningly. 

“Uh, well… it might be because… Angela already knew about us?” He says, making it sound like a question and bracing himself for Justin’s anger. 

Truth to be told, Justin is more curious than mad. 

“How did she know?” 

“The thing is… she probably knew before we did… She noticed we were “smitten”, and I’m quoting her when I say that… she’s actually the one who encouraged me to talk to you about how I felt.” Emmanuel explained sheepishly. 

“Well, I would have never imagined…” Justin replies, in awe. 

Emmanuel nods, seemingly deep in thoughts. 

“Okay, well, let’s go home before someone who doesn’t know anything finds out about us.” Justin finally says. They have played with fire more than enough for today. Maybe even for a lifetime. Justin nonetheless knows Emmanuel will drag him into this kind of situations again in the near future, and he can’t even bring himself to care. That’s how “smitten” he is.


End file.
